


Somewhere Between the Tape and Space

by abusemesoftly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Yamaguchi Tadashi, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Hand & Finger Kink, Hickie kink, Hickies, M/M, Mentioned Nishinoya Yuu, Mentioned Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Name-Calling, Slightly - Freeform, Switch Tsukishima Kei, Switch Yamaguchi Tadashi, Taped fingers, Top Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima's hands, Yamaguchi has a thing for Tsuki's hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abusemesoftly/pseuds/abusemesoftly
Summary: Yamaguchi had found a new kink and Tsukishima is more than happy to indulge him a bit.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 284





	Somewhere Between the Tape and Space

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!! So I know I'm supposed to be working on my retreat fic, and I am trust me, but I've been trying to get this fic out for a few weeks now since I started re-watching the show because honestly I needed to see it in the universe. No one had made a choking fic about Tsukki and his hands being taped...anyway, let's get started!

They were sitting in the middle of class and Yama couldn't have told you what the teacher was saying. He had no idea, which was unlike him, but today his eyes were glued to Tsukki's fingers. Almost exclusively. He had to wrap them again last night after a good, but challenging practice game. It was becoming a regular thing that he had to wrap his fingers. And honestly it had never really had any affect on Tadashi either way. But that was before he had found a new kink he wanted to try. 

They had been messing around for a few months now, finally making things official and public shortly after things started and it was great. They were actually a great match in bed as well in their day to day life. 

Tadashi knew how he looked, he know what people thought about him, what they thought when Tuskki told him to shut up and he would apologize and move on. He knew how he looked and he didnt mind. His friends knew he wasnt as quiet or submissive as he seemed. Tuskki knew that very well. It hadn't even taken him by surprise, it was more of a shock to Yama when Tuskki had wanted him like that. After a very fun night they had come to the conclusion that there was no one place for either of them in bed. Some days Tsukki liked how possessive Tadashi could be, and others Yama needed Kei to just push him against the nearest surface and fuck him hard and fast. It was a good system. 

It wasnt too long before they started playing around with more fun things in the bedroom, once they had memorized each others bodies. They both had things they liked more than the other, but across the board everything one of them had brought up was alright with the other and seeing how it got the other off was enough for them to like it. 

But a couple days ago Tadashi had found a whole section of videos on the internet. He hadn't understood how anyone could like that, but still, he felt compelled to watch, and just seeing it was enough to get him close. Ever since he had been trying to get alone time with his boyfriend to bring it up, but they had been pretty busy with school and practice. 

"Have a good lunch, and dont forget the homework!" The teacher said, and suddenly Yama was back to reality. With half of his class already up and shuffling out of the room for lunch. 

"Are you coming?" Tuskki said as he stood and looked to Yama. 

"You didnt take any notes, are you not feeling well?" His boyfriend seemed to be completely oblivious to his staring, and he looked down to see his paper was in fact blank. 

"Uh, I'm fine, can we have lunch on the roof? Just us today?" He said as he stood, quickly packing his book bag up. 

"Okay." It was always easy with them. Tadashi didnt understand how others didnt get it. When he found out he was dating Kei they would always say things like "bit he's so mean!" Or "isn't he really scary?" And sure, he could be pretty scary, but no one else ever took the time to try and talk or get to know Tuskki. Once they did they would know how funny he was, and how nerdy he was as well. Getting even better grades than Yama. He was thankful that his boyfriend had gotten more friends recently, thinking about all of the boys from volleyball that had taken Kei under their wing. It was nice to see. 

"You're zoned out again, are you alright?" Tuskki was holding the door open for them. He hadn't even realized they were already at the roof, but he just blushed and thanked the taller boy and they headed to their usual spot. It was peaceful, and quiet. 

"How are your hands doing?" He sat down in front of Tuskki and the blond just shrugged. 

"They're fine, I'm getting used to wearing the tape more now." He said opening his lunch. Tadashi felt like he was running on auto pilot, he couldn't staring at those hands. 

"Do you want a bite?"

"Huh!?" 

"You've been staring at me eat for five minutes now. You haven't even moved." Kei said offering up his lunch. It was another small gesture not everyone got to see. Tadashi blushed bright again and looked down. 

"Oh, no thanks. Uhm…" he wasnt sure what to say, he wasnt sure if this was the right time to say anything, but he couldn't think about anything else. 

Tuskki had set his lunch down and was fidgeting with the tape, starting to take one of them off. 

"No!" The action caught his attention once more and he lunged over the food to hold Tuskki's wrist. 

"What? I need to redo it. This one is starting to fall off. What's going on?" He gave his boyfriend a weird look. 

"Oh, okay," Pausing, Tuskki thought that was the end and continued what he was doing. "I want you to choke me." 

"What?!" Kei jumped, caught off guard by the comment. 

"What?" Tadashi looked around like something else had startled his boyfriend. 

"You, idiot, you cant just say things like that with no warning. Someone could have heard, and we're at school." He sounded like he was scolding Yama but the blush on his cheek and how fast he spoke gave his true flustered nature away. 

"Sorry, we can talk about it later, I just...that's why I've been spacing out." He said shrugging as he picked his lunch up and actually started eating. 

They were silent while Tadashi ate and Kei retaped his fingers. Neither of them mentioned the staring, or the extra care that was put into the taping. 

When they were finished they went back in to return to their classroom but before they could get too far back into the busy halls Tuskki pulled the other boy back and against the wall. He crowded his space and moved in real close as they stared at each other. When their eyes met Yamaguchi let his mouth fall open a little. The fire in his eyes was something fierce. He had seen this before of course, in the court when it was time to win, and a few times in the bedroom before they had the best nights ever. Apparently Yama's request did not fall on deaf ears and he couldn't help smirk ever so slightly. He liked knowing that something he said had gotten the boy this riled up. 

The smirk didn't last long before he was being kissed deeply. It was not something they did often, kissing at school. Tuskki was a pretty private person and Yama respected that. He didnt need to prove anything to anyone or show off anything they had. But this was about none of that, this a kiss simply because they had too. a kiss because they couldn't have sex right then and there. A promise of even more to come, and soon. 

The bell rang and they pulled apart realizing they had been heavily making out for a while and when they pulled away they were breathless and Tadashi just laughed softly and did his best to make himself presentable. Kei did the same and groaned as he adjusted himself in his pants. He wanted this day to be over already so he could go home and finish what he started. 

It was nearing the end of last period when Yama's phone softly buzzed once, and then again. A text. He waited until the teacher wasn't looking and he pulled it out looking at it quickly. 

*

_ Don't waste time after practice, you need to explain some things. _

_ And I need to rearrange your guts. _

*

He quickly turned his phone off and put it away, hoping no one saw him. He bit his lip and closed his eyes for a moment. He looked at the clock and rejoiced that there was only 6 more minutes of class. 

He had told Tuskki once that he loved dirty talk like that. It wasn't that Tuskki was a prude, or couldn't say those things, but he just didn't often, because he knew Yama loved it and he wanted to save it for the bedroom. But sometimes he couldn't help it, he was still just a teenage boy himself. 

When the bell rang he practically ran out of class and to the club room to change and get ready for practice. 

It was all a blur. Between the looks Tuskki was giving him and the drills he was out of breath the whole time. Yama couldn't be sure but he swore something was in the air because everyone seemed to be on edge. There seemed to be some sort of ambiguous sexual tension in the gym. Maybe it was coming from Coach and Sensei, they had been getting closer and closer nowadays. Or perhaps it was their captain giving his own looks to their third year setter. Even their libero seemed to be distracted. 

None the less they all persisted and eventually practice was over. They were dismissed and Yama could hear Hinata yell for more tosses, a few of the other second years staying behind with him and Kageyama to practice more. Usually Tadashi would stay also, to practice his serves more, but the texts Tuskki had sent earlier hadn't left the very front of his mind. 

He changed clothes and gathered his things as he felt eyes glued to the back of his head. Finally he left the room and headed down to say goodbye. Tuskki was down a few minutes later. Yama had gotten caught by Noya and Tanaka joking about something irrelevant and Tuskki just watched for a moment until Tadashi turned and found his eyes. Kei smirked as he came down and put his arm around Yama's shoulder and lowered himself a little just to piss off his upperclassmen. 

"If you two are done, we need to be headed out." He said standing up straight as he adjusted his glasses. His other hand coming to rest on the back of Tadashi's neck, gripping it casually. It made the boy stand straighter and grow quiet. 

"Oi, dont be so rude to your senpai!" Noya yelled and Tadashi laughed softly. 

"Sorry, but we really should, lots of homework." He barely got his sentence out before he was being turned and walked away from their teammates. Tuskki's hand never leaving the back of his neck. 

Once they had gotten off campus he removed his arm and they walked together silently. 

Most people figured their time together was always spent in silence, and sometimes it was, but usually they were talking about whatever, or playing a game or watching something. But the truth was that neither boy felt compelled to ever fill the silence. They were both quiet by nature, and together they were connected enough that the silence was not awkward or creepy, it was like a blanket that they shared. It was never one sided silence. 

Tonight however the silence had a bite to it. Electricity that could spark a fire in them at a moment's notice. It was fun. 

"You texted your parents?" Tuskki said as they turned onto his street. 

He hummed in response and smiled up at the taller boy. 

Fridays were usually spent at Tuskki's house anyway. His mother was a nurse and worked the overnight shift on Fridays and Saturdays so it made his mother more comfortable if someone was with him so he wasn't alone. And Yama's parents trusted the boys so they used the night as a sort of date night. It was nothing new, but he still liked to let them know where he would be. 

When they got home they took their shoes off and went to the bedroom. Their usual routine was seemingly easy to fall into, despite how wound up they were. Tuskki showered first, while Tadashi set everything up for whatever they were going to do that night. He also usually would make food. So he set his bag down and pulled his shirt off, tossing it aside to be washed later. He walked back out to the kitchen and took inventory to see what he would make later. He was nodding and talking to himself when the water turned off and he heard Tuskki get out of the shower. He went in and grabbed his towel and went to the bathroom, noticing the tape missing from his boyfriend's fingers. 

The shower was as quick as it could be, but not nearly quick enough. When he turned the water off he took a deep breath. He felt like he hadn't been able to catch his breath since the kiss earlier in the hall. He smiled to himself and rolled his eyes. He didn't like how easily he got butterflies sometimes. He was just a silly boy in love and he couldn't help it. 

He froze as he was drying himself off. He loved Tuskki. He always had, and he had said it before even, but this was different. He loved him as a boyfriend now. It felt more solidified now. He finished drying himself off and pulled some shorts on and was drying his hair when he turned to leave. 

Before he opened the door he looked at himself in the mirror briefly. It was still foggy but he wiped it away to see. He didnt hate how he looked, not by any means, but he knew he wasn't the hottest guy around either. He thought Tuskki was much prettier, and lots of others on his team that he would rank above him, but he knew he wasn't horrible to look at. He smiled remembering when Tuskki had confessed. 

~

"What do you mean why?" The blond asked confusion written all over his face. Before Yama could say anything back he was cut off. 

"You're my best friend, you put up with my shitty additude, and you don't take any crap from me. You put more effort into being there for me than anyone else, and I dont want anyone else. Just you." 

It would be almost a month later before Tadashi would eventually let his insecurities be known, that was a long night but it was amazing. 

~

He shook his head a bit and walked out to look for Tuskki. He had also passed on dinner right now and was sitting on his bed reading something on his phone. 

"You should be wearing your glasses." Tadashi said, grabbing the pair off the desk to hand to him. He reached out to grab them without looking away. After putting them on he hummed content. 

Yama stood beside the bed, using the towel that rested on his shoulders to finish drying his hair as he watched his boyfriend. It was only a few moments later that Tuskki turned the phone off and moved to set it on the nightstand. He sat on the edge of the bed, his legs on either side of Yama, and took the towel away, throwing it onto his chair. He motioned with a finger for Tadashi to bend down. When he did he was kissed and he smiled leaning in. The kiss was brief though. Tuskki pulled away and pulled the boy down to sit in front of him on the bed. 

"Alright, tell me more." He said patiently. But the fire was back, and Tadashi shivered. 

"Uh, well I just saw it recently, and it, it just looked really hot and the videos I saw were really...hot. And I like your hands already, but then I saw them taped up, and I dont know, I just couldn't stop thinking about it." 

"Wait, taped up? Do you want me to tape them?" He asked blatantly, and Tasashi nodded quietly, squeaking when Tuskki moved to get the tape. He was bright red, but that was fine he was going to get to see him do it again, and then he was going to feel it against his neck and…

He sighed as Tuskki came back who raised an eyebrow at the other boys noise already. 

"I've been refreshing my knowledge on it, making sure I'm aware of what I'm doing and stuff so I don't hurt you." Tsukki said as he started talking his fingers the way he would for a practice match. Maybe a little less secure but he figured Tadashi's neck was a bit softer than a volleyball flying at his face so it didn't need to be too tight. 

Yama was watching his hands and fingers move expertly until it clicked what his boyfriend had just said. 

"Refreshing? You already know about this? How!?" Yamaguchi was both surprised and offended. They had talked about what all they had done or thought about before, and neither of them had done much else besides kissing anyone other than themselves.

And he would have remembered if Tsukki had mentioned choking someone before. 

"Remember the halloween party we got dragged to? You went home with Hinata early because he got all drunk and emotional?" They both laughed at the memory.

"Yeah what about it? It was only some of the teams there!" 

"Yeah, us, Nekoma, and a few other people from other teams. Well after you left Kuroo and I smoked and he wouldn't shut up about it, and in the process I ended up learning a lot of the technical side of it, but I hadn't thought about it before." He said before he shook his head and continued on. 

"Wait, you choked Kuroo? Wait...cigarettes?" Tadashi was confused and put his hands over Kei's to stop his movements briefly. 

"No, we smoked weed. And no, he wouldn't shut up about it, and then Bokuto wanted to learn and so Kuroo choked him in front of all of us that were smoking and turned it into a lecture. I think they got more from it than I did, I was just trying to listen to the music and figure out where you were so we could get food." He laughed at himself. Yamaguchi just laughed and rolled his eyes. He knew Tsukki had smoked before but he now wondered how often he did when he hung out with Kuroo. 

"Anyway…" Kei said as he finished his tape job and flexed his hands as much as he could and looked up at Tadashi who took a deep breath smirking. 

Without another thought he was pouncing on the blond and they were making out again like no time had passed since the hallway. 

Tsukishima played back and let Yama crawl on top as he ran his hands up his thighs and over his hips and pulled him down to make them grind together. The smaller boy whimpered and moved to trail his kisses down Tsukki's jaw and onto his neck. It was a weakness of his. Yama knew how much Tsukki battled with himself because he didn't want to show anything afterwards but he had such a thing for the marks his boyfriend could leave, especially at the one spot just under his jaw right about, 

"Fucking hell." Tsukki groaned and gripped his hips even tighter. Tadashi was going to take full advantage of the effect he was having on his boyfriend, because his goal was matching bruises on their necks, so he kept going, sucking more. Making it as dark as he could before he would get pushed away. 

Weather Kei had the same plan or he didn't care tonight he let Tadashi go until he pulled away on his own. He looked surprised. Silly boy, he thought he was calling the shots. It might have been his idea, but Kei was in charge and he knew exactly what he was doing. Still, it was fun to play a bit into it. 

"Its a good look on you." Yamaguchi smirked and ran his hand over his jaw, pushing his thumb into the newly forming dark mark. Tsukki hissed and clicked his tongue. 

"I thought I said no hickies."

"You didn't say anything and you seemed to like it when I was-"

He was cut off as Kei flipped them over and looked down at him. 

"You know the rules." He said as he leaned down to talk quietly in his ear. 

"You dont get to misbehave then expect me to fuck you like a whore." Tadashi shivered and was breathing hard. They hadn't come back around to the name calling in a while, and Tadashi knew it wouldn't take away from the main attraction, but Kei knew how to put on an opening act. 

He leaned over more to grab a bottle of lube he had set on his nightstand and then moved to sit a bit away from Yama. 

"Open yourself up." He said tossing the bottle over and crossing his arms. He looked uninterested but the tent in his sweats said otherwise. 

Tadashi was going to protest because he loved how Tsukki’s fingers felt inside of him. But he remembered why they were doing this, and the tape around his fingers. Moving himself so he could still see Tsukki he bend down and used two fingers as he started to slowly prep himself. His fingers weren’t quite long enough, and he knew that Kei had no plan to help him so he whined when he realized that he wasn’t going to get that particular stimulation until they were actually fucking. 

He let his eyes fall closed when he slowly pushed a third finger in, stretching himself as he went. He knew he was going faster than they usually did, but he needed this to get a move on. 

“Are you ready?” Tsukki said, his voice deep and with an edge of annoyance. Apparently he needed more too. 

Tadashi nodded but with his head half on the bed it was easy to miss. Tsukki grabbed his hair and yanked him up, wrapping one of his hands around his neck without applying any pressure. 

“Answer me.” 

“Yes, yes I’m ready, please…” Yama licked his lips and waited for his hand to tighten. Instead he was moved onto his back and he whimpered at the loss of his fingers. Quickly though his hands were both being taken and held down above his head. He looked up to meet Kei’s eyes as he arched his back up. 

Both boys were panting already when they reached in to kiss deeply. Tsukishima moved his hold on the smaller boys wrists to just one hand and he ran the other down his boyfriends body and down to where his hole was, just waiting. Teasing the entrance with one of his fingers Yama moaned into their kiss. It was just a light touch, enough to set off his nerves but not to get enough pleasure. 

Tsukki pulled back from the kiss to smirk as he lined himself up. Yamaguchi nodded ever so slightly, and threw his head back as he pushed in. They both groaned once Tsukki was fully in him and he stopped to give Yama a chance to breathe. 

“Tsukki please…” He moaned out and before he could ask again he was moving. His hand on Yama’s hip to help with the pace, but eventually they found their rhythm and once they did Tadashi had almost forgotten what started all this because just having his arms pinned down and Tsukki inside of him was so good on its own. 

When he felt Kei’s hand slowly making its way back up his body he opened his eyes, wondering when he had closed them, and moaned loudly when his hand finally wrapped around his neck the way he had wanted. 

“God, yes, Kei please.” He managed to get out before the grip tightened and his eyes rolled back. 

“Tap my arm if you need me to let go.” Tsukki’s voice was so gravely it almost didn’t sound like his own. He let go of one of Tadashi’s wrists and he quickly grabbed a hold of his arm. Tsukki lessened up his hold and met the smaller boy's eyes when he whined. 

“More please, more.”

“Did you hear me?” He snapped and Yama nodded before moaning again as his hand got tighter than before. They were both pretty close, and before to long Kei’s thrusts were starting to get more disorganized and frantic. He looked down at his boyfriend and groaned. The boy’s mouth was open slightly, and his neck did look very pretty with his taped fingers wrapped around them, he was right. He could tell the boy was close because his legs were wrapping tighter around him and he gave one last flex of his fingers before he let go, staring down at Yama. 

With a gasp of air and a broken scream he came untouched, and that was the final straw sending Kei over the edge as he groaned only barely holding himself up so as to not fall on his boyfriend. 

When he was finished he pulled out as gently as he could before he not so graciously flopped onto the bed next to Tadashi and they both lay there panting. 

“Are you okay? You didn’t tap my arm at all.” Tsukki said, looking at Yamaguchi who was just staring up at the ceiling. When a small tear rolled down his face Tsukki was up immediately hovering above him, calling his name again to ask if he was okay. 

“I’m fine.” He said, his voice a little hoarse. He reached his arm out and pulled Tsukki in for a kiss, this one much softer than any other they had shared today. 

“Don’t scare me like that, why were you crying?” He said pulling back, not entirely convinced that his boyfriend was all there. 

“Feels...so good…” He smiled and finally moved his eyes to find Kei’s and his eyes looked more focused now and he sighed. 

“Haha good, hi, is Yamaguchi in there?” Tsukki said softly as he rested their foreheads together again before he moved to lay beside him again, pulling Yama closer. He hummed and wrapped his arm around his chest as they just layed there together for a bit longer. 

Before Tadashi could fall asleep Kei was sitting them both up and he went to get a cloth and came back to wipe them both down. Afterwards he smirked as he helped his boyfriend stand up and pull some clean boxers on. 

“Go check out the mirror.” He said letting Tadashi walk on his own over to the mirror on the back of his door. Tsukki blushed as he gasped, his hand going to his neck instantly. 

“I can see your handprint…” He let his own fingers slowly run over the marks that were forming at the sides of his neck where the pressure had been the hardest. 

“Everyone will see, they’ll all know.” Yamaguchi didn’t look away from the marks in the mirror as he spoke. “I love it.” He turned finally to look at Tsukki who was blushing but looked rather concerned. 

“Shut up.” He mumbled as he got up to put his own pair of clean boxers back on and a pair of pants as well. There was no heat behind his words, simply a force of habit. Tadashi just smiled softly as he moved to his bag and pulled out his cell phone. He was trying to get a good angle on the marks and he took a few pictures before calling Tsukki over, instructing him to stand behind him and put his hand back over the marks like he had, but not apply any real pressure. 

This was another thing that Yama loved about their relationship that not many people got to see. To anyone in general Tsukki seemed the type to hate pictures, and usually he didn’t mind them, but he wasn’t a big fan, however he never put up a fight about taking them with Tadashi. And frequently he got the taller boy to take some on his own to send to him simply by asking. 

Snapping the picture he moved to look at it. It was perfect. Tsukki’s hand, taped fingers and prominent veins on display perfectly against Tadashi’s tan skin. 

“That better not be seen by anybody but you.” Tsukki said almost possessively as he opened his door to lead the boy to the kitchen to make food. Over the rest of the night they ate and laughed and when it was time to get to bed, they both looked at the marks on their necks with pride and fell asleep holding each other tightly. 

**Author's Note:**

> Alright guys, that's all I wrote! Haha. It is like strewn with little headcannons of my own about their relationship. It's so fun to write them because I feel like there is so much little things about the two of them, and they both are honestly some of my fav characters of the whole show.  
> That being said there are some new characters I've started to learn about who also have their fingers taped, so trust me, I'll be simping over them too.  
> If you liked it please give kudos and comment and check out my other work, you guys seriously keep me going and I love to hear your feedback and requests.  
> Check out my Linktree please!  
> https://linktr.ee/Jedidiahpgodfrey
> 
> Thanks so much guys! Stay save and have a good day! Nani wo~~


End file.
